


Coffee and Chaos

by pistashanut



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Reader (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Challenge Response, Challenges, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, No Sex, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Protective Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistashanut/pseuds/pistashanut
Summary: You were sent to a mission with the God of Mischief. One morning you woke up to Loki bringing the mischief to you and you haven’t had a cup of joe to deal with it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 30





	Coffee and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to the--sad--hatter's Tea Party Challenge (on Tumblr) for her birthday. Advance happy birthday, Kara!

A STRONG BLAST WOKE…no, _tossed_ you from the bed. You opened your eyes and grabbed the pistol sitting on the bedside table. You checked the time: it was 4:26 AM. You yawned but a round of bullets floors below rattled the sleepiness from you. 

You scanned the room and found the other bed empty. _Where the hell is Princey?!_ You thought as you moved from the side of the bed to the door. You opened the door just in time for a startled Loki to barge in and fill the room with a shimmer of green mist. "What is happening?" You asked urgently.

He looked at you, panic written all over his face. A panicked Loki was not a good sign in the morning - or anytime. “We need to leave. Now,” he commanded as he paced the room and peeked at the window. You two heard trucks screeching into a halt outside the apartment building you two were hiding.

You picked up your bag. “Can you at least tell me what’s happening?” You demanded, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. “I was tossed out of bed, you barged in here like death’s after you, and I even haven’t had a cup of coffee yet!” You ranted as you inserted magazine reserves on your belt.

He stopped on his tracks and turned to you. “Yes, death is after me! HYDRA detected me when I entered their facility.” You gawked at him. “We don’t have time!” He grabbed you by the hand and left the room and headed to the back of the building.

“You owe me one cup of coffee for this trouble,” you grumbled behind him. You weren’t a morning person and you needed a dose of caffeine to function, just like Stark.

Your eyes popped open. _Oh yeah, speaking of Stark_. You released your hand from his grip. “What are you doing?” He grunted.

“Have you told Stark about the sitch?”

“I didn’t have time.” He led you up the stairs, heading to the rooftop.

“Great.” You fished your earpiece from the pocket in your bag and pressed it on your ear. The earpiece came to life and FRIDAY greeted you. “Get me to Stark please,” you said in between your huffs as the two of you trod the 8 floors to the rooftop.

“ _Hey! What’s up?_ ” A lively Stark piped in through your ear.

“Stark, Princey done huge trouble here.”

Loki stopped jogging on the steps and spun to face you, making you bump into him. “Hey! They detected me! Wasn’t my fault!”

“And how did they detect you, exactly? You haven’t told me that part yet!”

“ _What’s happening there?_ ” You heard Stark ask.

“They were using magic to reinforce their security,” Loki replied to you. A blast shook the whole building. You two leaned on the rail and saw that they had blasted the main door open and their army filling the ground floor. “Shit!” Loki hissed and you pushed him to run.

“ _You two might want to tell me what the sitch is_.” You didn’t reply. “ _FRIDAY, pull up Veronica. It’s her time to shine_.”

“Now, why are we heading to the rooftop?” You asked him.

“So far they left the facilities on trucks.”

“Dude?! Have you ever thought of snipers around this building?!” You almost yelled.

“No.”

Doors were breaking on the floors below you. Civilians were screaming, filing out of their units.

“What?!”

“I needed to leave so I could get to you, okay!” He said over his shoulder.

“ _I might have bad news for you_.”

“What is it, Stark?” You replied.

“ _There is HYDRA militia on the rooftop_.”

“Shit!” You hissed and grabbed the hem of Loki’s leather tunic.

He grabbed on the rail, almost falling on you. “What?”

You released him. “HYDRA militia on top and wear your freaking earpiece, dammit!” You peered to check the upper floors. There were only 3 floors between you and the rooftop. Loki placed his piece into his ear. You pressed your back to the wall, placing a hand on Loki’s chest, implying that he’ll do the same. “Now what?”

“Stark, how many people are on the rooftop?” Loki asked.

“ _15 on the rooftop. 4 snipers on each direction, 20 feet from the center of the rooftop_.”

“Okay.” The noises of the HYDRA militia from the ground floor are getting louder.

You tapped your foot. “You better think fast, Princey. We don’t have time.”

“Stop calling me Prin-!”

You glanced at him. “Alright, alright. Now, what are we -”

“We’re still heading to the rooftop.” He grabbed your wrist and fled. You pulled your hand from him, and then your gun, and then the slide of your semi-automatic. A floor left and you took two steps at a time. Loki used his magic to blast open the door and gunshots started to rain on you.

“ _Wow, that’s a lot of gunshots_.”

“Tell me about it!” You replied to Tony.

Even after years of working with the Avengers, being at the receiving end of a firefight still scares you. But as you stepped out of the emergency exit, you found yourself wrapped in Loki’s force shield.

You grinned. “It’s showtime, baby,” you taunted and started to shoot at the HYDRA agents when all of them were thrown off the rooftop by a wave of green energy. You turned to Loki. “Did you just do that?!”

“Yes, I just did.” He has a shit-eating grin on his face. A helicopter rounded up to your building and when you’re about to shoot it, Loki sent a green beam at it and it blew up. Your jaw fell, forgetting the snipers and the other HYDRA agents floors below you. Loki pushed your chin close with a finger and snickered. “I’ve got this under control, darling,” he said and he held your hand.

A second later you were seeing the lush green landscape of the Avengers compound’s vast backyard. “ _That was fast. Welcome back_.” Tony chimed into your earpiece.

You rolled your eyes at Loki as you two sauntered on the gravel road to the back entrance. “I can’t believe they still sent me with you for that mission when you can handle yourself well,” you babbled.

“I was also thinking of the same thing,” he replied arrogantly.

You exhaled heavily. “You still owe me a cup,” you told him before you took the right turn to your room.

AFTER AN HOUR, you heard a knock on your door. “FRIDAY, who is it?” You asked, not even moving an inch on your bed.

“It’s Loki,” the AI replied.

“What does he want now?” You pushed yourself off the bed and dawdled to the door. “Yes, Princey?” You began when you opened the door. The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit you.

“Here’s your coffee, as you demanded.” He raised a tray with two cups of coffee, a small pitcher of milk, and two small bowls of brown and white sugar.

Your brows scrunched. “Are you trying to kill me? I can’t finish two cups of coffee.”

He frowned. “Who even told you you’re finishing two cups?”

You squint your eyes at him, thinking. “Are you saying…”

“Can’t I have coffee with you?” He grumbled.

“Oh.” You laughed and opened the door wide. “Come on in. I don’t want my coffee to be cold.” He entered and placed the tray on the coffee table next to the glass wall that gave you a picturesque view of the woods surrounding the compound. He gave you your cup and sat on the chair next to the table. “Thanks for this.” You poured milk and 2 spoons of brown sugar into your cup.

“You better be grateful for that, I ground the beans myself.”

You chuckled. “You didn’t.”

“FRIDAY, show us the footage of me making coffee. I know you have it.” Loki commanded and a video appeared on the glass wall, showing him working on the manual coffee grinder.

You almost choked on your coffee laughing. You had to place the cup back on the table and sat. “I might have to sit down for this.” He looked at you with curious eyes. “I didn’t expect that.” You faced him as you pointed at the video.

He shrugged. “Well, I almost got you killed so why not do that.” He took a sip of his coffee.

You reached out and placed a hand on his knee. He looked at your hand then to you. You beamed at him and said, “thanks a lot, Princey. That was one great effort.”

He gave you a toothless smile and you two continued to enjoy your coffee and the view of the forest as the afternoon sun took its departure.


End file.
